Croatia/Slovenia
Croatia/Slovenia '''is a fanmade pairing using fanmade characters from the series '''Axis Powers: Hetalia. This pairing is also known as CroSlo ''', a portmanteau of their country names, '''Disputers, after the amount of border disputes the two have had in the past, and 'Red Iris, '''a combination of the two national flowers.. Childhood As children, Croatia was a bit older than Slovenia. The two were friends, but they did fight a lot. They lived in a house with their "big sister", Yugoslavia, along with Bosnia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, and Serbia. They were a bit dysfunctional, but it really didn't matter. Everyone was content just being safe. World War II ﻿On April 6th, early in the morning, Germany, Italy, and Hungary attacked Yugoslavia. Germany bombed many of the important cities during this resistance and struggle. After 11 days of continuous fighting, all the regions swallowed their hopes and signed an armistice with Germany. Germany, seeing some potential in Croatia, offered to take him out of Yugoslavia's home and give him his own to become independent. He happily agreed without a second thought. Slovenia tried to reason with him that they were just going to use him, but he didn't listen. Slovenia began to harbor deep hatred for her former friend and housemate, and they lost contact for some years before Croatia was re-instituted back into Yugoslavia. The Break-Up of Yugoslavia ﻿Slovenia still had an undying hatred of Croatia, but decided in order to get what they wanted they should help eachother. Slovenia and Croatia demanded looser ties with Yugoslavia, Kosovo desired a Republic status, and Serbia wanted absolute control over Yugoslavia and the other regions. Croatia started having large migraines due to the amount of Serb communities under his control rebelling and trying to secede from him. During this time, Slovenia took care of him ,or, tried to. Despite Croatia being in constant pain, he still helped Slovenia to keep Serbia in his place. Slovenia and Croatia still struggled for formal recognition. In January, 1990, The 14th Congress of the League of Communists of Yugoslavia was convened. Slovenia and Serbia of the future of the League of Communists and Yugoslavia. Serbia insisted on the policy if ''one person, one vote. However, Slovenia, backed up by Croatia at the time, thought they should devolve mor epower to the republics. She was voted down and stormed from the conference, soon followed by Croatia, who tried to calm her down to some avail. The two worked together to find candidates that could lead a republic, those leaders later became their bosses, since it became clear that Serbia's goal for Yugoslavic domination and changing government system was getting very confused and crazy and they wanted out. Croatia still suffered migraines when the Serb population of his realized they would be a minority and lose their rights. Yugoslav Wars Began when Croatia sent his men to replace police in the Serb-populated Krajina by force. The Serb civilians organized an armed resistance force. Croatia hadn't known at the time that he had started the Yugoslavic wars. At the same time, Slovenia was replacing Yugoslavia's border police with her own, sparking more conflict. Just after this, Croatia began to experience the Serbian uprisings of his people. He was practically paralyzed by the amoutn of rebellion, but was still managing even if it was without Slovenia. In fact, Slovenia told him about an idea she had and was currently planning out to drive the Federal army out. Croatia met with Hungary at the borders and she gave him weapons secretly to aid in his quest for independence and driving out Serbia. Serbia, however, found out by Yugoslavia, and used this as propaganda with the distorted voice of "Croatia". Around the same time, the Yugoslav People's Army met with the Presidency of Yugoslavia to convince them that Yugoslavia was in a state of emergency, and that they should hand government operations over to the Army. However, the army was dominated by Serbs and some regions believed that this would cause a Sfull Serbian take-over. Croatia and Slovenia voted down the idea, along with Macedonia and Bosnia. The tie delayed some conflicts, but not for too long. On June 25, Croatia and Slovenia became the first regions to declare independence from Yugoslavia. The following day, Yugoslavia commanded her army to retake control of the borders. However, she realized she couldn't engage in war with her own family. Slovenia retook most of her defensive posts within a few days with only a few losses on either side. Meanwhile, during Slovenia's short lived conflict, Croatia was getting worse. The Serbs had become so restless that eventually they created their own state, Krajina, and their own army. They began attacks on Croatian police usingdifferent techniques, from fist-fighting to bombing were used. One year later, there was a ceasefire called. Croatia was then recognized, along with Slovenia, as an independent country. The ceasefire didn't last, of course. The war lasted another three years before Serbia left Croatia alone. By this time, Slovenia had been too busy with her own country to be with Croatia. Them being recognized together seemed to be near or at the peak of their friendsip. Modern Times ﻿After the Yugoslav wars, Slovenia became the first to apply for membership into the European Union. She was accepted the year Croatia and Macedonia applied. Croatia harbors a secret jealousy of her membership in the EU. Now, however, Slovenia wants more land. She and Croatia dispute over borders constantly. Territorial waters, like the Gulf of Piran, hamlets located south of Dragonja, the Sveta Gera Peak, and the river Mura are some of the most argued over borders between the two. The most important dispute between the two is the Croatian Ecological and Fisheries Protection Zone in the Adriatic Sea, a big enough dispute that the Italy brothers even got involved. Croatia and Slovenia are friends, rivals, and maybe even lovers. Whatever be the case, the two were destined to be together. Category:Pairings